Connected stories (some was helped with)
by The-Sad-Umbreon
Summary: A bunch of short that are connected.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Star said to Solar and Rise (his espeon twin) in a scary voice (because of the two voices combined in the way they are you would think you were hearing three theirs and a demonic one) "Once their was a umbreon and he was HEADLESS but before he was headless he was loved by many or so the tale goes"

In a town young and new their was an umbreon dancing around greeting and being greeted by all. He had just got home to see his trainer and some other woman the other woman was pretending to be injured but Lax knew better. So that night he went into the living room and saw the lady was the only Pokemon that didn't like him; Monka the zorua only evolved holding a big blade soon everything went black he couldent see but he could tell he was in her cave. "oh... Lex you'll never SEE your town or your trainer again they might see you but then they'll run for the hills" Monka laughs then contunes "Lex the headless umbreon".

*Rise asked "did she keep him alive after chopping of his head"  
I replied "yes but only till he awoke and no he wanted to live and be with his family"*

He didn't believe her that he was headless so he ran home following the feel of the path but when he got to the town all he head was a scream "we are cursed there's a headless Pokemon in town" when he heard that he ran to his trainer she recognized him and didn't run just sat there calling his name and when he reach her she petted him saying "I'm sorry I promised I'd keep you stay with you but the town is scared you'll have to leave lil bro" he nodded the best he could grabbed his pokeball and ran far away to where a home was being built then burned down after sixteen years he used dig then hit the wall till the hole was covered and put his pokeball down and went in. Sleeping for years to come till a one year old girl with moonlight blond hair and her jet black levee twin dug him up after losing their family. So he took care of them till they were 11 and still took care of them whenever they returned home able to wander around the town thanks to a fake head they made when they were six and a half years old and speak thanks to a gadget that their tech genius friend.

*Solar asked "was that your 'memma' you two"  
We shake our head living then we look over to our memma with a smile before he goes back home*


	2. Chapter 2

Felix had been wandering around a starry night field, being very lost. He has no idea where he was and being lost was not something he enjoyed. When he looks around after a few more minutes, saw a human and an Umbreon. Being surprised that a human was here, he tries to hide himself from them...except he can't hide anywhere as there's nowhere _to_ hide at all.

Star smelling an espeon like sent that had a hint of fear so anothered me her; sister, smiled, and said in Pokemon "sis I sell another eeveeluotion we should help it". I nodded in agreement. Then we went over following her nose finding a dewott-espeon hibrid. When we reached him we both said "hello sir, can we help you"

"Ah!" He was surprised. The human and Pokemon had showed up to him very quickly and he sighs. "I-I'm lost. I don't know where I am and..." He looks at Lunar, somewhat unsure of what to really say. "I'm not exactly used to being around humans. It's nothing personal, but I just feel awkward around them." He looks down at the ground and rubs his hands together nervously.

I say shyly but truthly "I'm only use to 3 other humans and I only met them because of my sister". Star says "I'm Star, the human is my twin sister; Lunar".

"Twin?" Felix looked at the duo and he didn't quite see what Star meant by Lunar being her twin sister. "Do you mean she's part Pokemon and part human? A special kind of hybrid, in other words?" He seemed to start calming down a little, but he still was a little wary.

Star says boldly "um... She was purely human till we were a few years old then she was sick and and my blood was given to here to help her get better. ever since she always had my blood in her and Same thing happened for me a year later about getting sick and I got her blood that and we were born the same day with the same mark. I think if she was purely an eevee she would of evolved the night before I did." she lifts her front right paw and I show my left palm. (The mark is my profile pic)

"Huh, I see. So you're like family. I see now." Felix smiles a little. "I don't have much in the way of family but I do have a power I take pride in. Do you want to see it, perhaps? I do have to warn you, it is kind of weird."

"sure if you wouldn't mind" I say calmly though excited because another person or Pokemon has a weird power. Star says. "We are weird and have a weird power and Lunar is really excited about another weird one she only playing it cool"

"Well, here goes then." The hybrid grabs his head and pulls it off of his body. There wasn't any blood and there wasn't any pain. He holds his head by the ear in one hand while he puts his other hand on his hip. "Here it is. I kind of use this power with pride since it's kind of my defining feature of who I am"

I say amazed "incredible". Star says playing it cool after she presses it being super shock unlike her sister who is just amazed "you beat us and our moonlight minulpation in weirdness"

He laughs at that statement and holds his head in his hands and he smirks. "Well, I kind of expected that but yeah, being able to pull off your own head and live is awesome. I'm more comfortable around other Pokemon who are headless." He looks at the duo. "Not in the same way as me, I don't care how you lost your head, I'd just be comfortable around headless Pokemon lately."

Star And I say to eachother "sounds like memma"

"Memma?" Felix was somewhat confused by who that is. "Who is this 'memma' you're talking about?"

Lunar states "if we were to call him by the human equivalent it would be in this case dad". Star asks "were you raised away ffrom Pokemon?"

"Well...yeah, I guess you can say that. My dad wants to kill me and my mom...I dunno where she went but I haven't seen her at all." He shrugs. "So, who is your father, anyway? Is he a headless, like me?" He is referring to his unofficial sub-species of being a headless Pokemon.

Star "Well yes but you should know he's not our birth dad but he raised us he can speak and look headed now just not naturally"

"Ah, I see. I wouldn't mind meeting him someday, but not now. I need to rest a little. I've been walking for a long while and I need to rest my legs." He did seem tired but he didn't seem to act like it.

I say "come to our camp it's just over there" points to where they were sitting and then sees a boy and his espeon then I almost seem like a hyper skitty seeing a ball of yarn. My eyes seem to say 'I want it, it's mine'. Star sees me and says "don't worry that's normal if she sees that boy from um... five or more feet away from him and don't worry they aren't mean they are like us I mean me and Lunar that is"

"Oh. So they're a pair like you, huh? OK then." He cautiously approaches the boy and his Espeon with the two Umbreon girls and while Felix didn't fit in very well, being only part Espeon himself, he still tried to keep his composure together and not try to hide.

Star says "they aren't official and I only know of Lunar and I truely so I might need to ask Rise for Solar and him but don't worry their kind hybrids kinda. They got blood tranfared the day after they were both born. Lunar likes Solar by the way that's why she does this. Besides we eeveeluotions even part eeveeolutions will stick together. Though your lucky if you were still part eevee Lunar would just gush over you she is weird she would gush over an eevee that's biting her actually she's done that".

He blushed as he heard that. "Ah...mmm..." He looks away, somewhat nervous. "I guess that's true. We do need to stick together, and you've been kind to me so far so I won't mind hanging out with you all for a while."

Rise comes over and says "Lunar I can't hide your feelings from my bro if you keep look at him like that" and that snaps me out of it. Rise then goes over to you and says "hey your part espeon aren't you, even if you aren't, nice to meet you" he sticks a paw out to you for you to shake since he was raised by humans so he shakes hands when meeting new people while Lunar and Star just greet and nod once. The nodding once is something Lunar came up with to greet old acquaintances or friends.

Felix shook Rise's paw and smiles. "Yep, I'm part Espeon. A headless Espeon hybrid, but an Espeon hybrid regardless. It's nice to meet you. Name's Felix, by the way."

Rise says "okay I'm guessing Star filled you in on the True Eclipse status on Lunar part lets just say" he whispers it quiet enough that I don't hear "Solar about the same level as Lunar about the same liking eachother and True Eclipse is their ship name a invention of Star's and mine"

"Oh, is that so?" Felix smiles and chuckles a little. "That certainly sounds cute. I won't tell, don't worry, but...heh heh...it is cute, indeed."

I come within 3 ft of Solar and tackle him then he hands me dinner. He gets up and hands you and our twins each the same dinner as he gave me. Solar goes over grabs his plate and says "time to eat, everyone"

Felix was unsure about this food. However, when he puts it in his mouth, he smiles a little. This is actually pretty good! "Hm, not bad, actually. This is pretty good!"

Star takes a couple bites then says "Rise helped with this I can tell"

"So..." He looks at the Espeon. "The Espeon helped cook this? I actually didn't know that. I guess you two are pretty good cooks." He seems somewhat comfortable now despite being so close to two half-humans.

Solar says implying something about Star and Rise without making it obivous "Rise adds things while I'm not looking and Star is well practiced at seeing if he did since that one time he was the only cook that one meal"

"?" Felix had no idea what he meant by that but from what was implied, it seems like Rise isn't that great of a cook when alone. "Did he do something to the meal that day? It sounds like he needs assistance to be a good cook..." He looks at the Espeon and wanted to apologize. "Oh, no offence to you, Rise. I'm sure you're a decent cook."

I say "no, Rise was amazing cook he just originally made it only for SStar, it was that made Star wanted to give him credit when he helped since"

"Ah, I see. Does that mean Rise likes Star somewhat?" Felix asked with a smirk, intentionally teasing them.

Solar and I say then wink "dunno"

"Hmmm..." A smirk could be seen on his face as he eats the rest of his meal. "Say...I know none of you can take your heads off like me, but I have a surprise for you guys, I do have an amulet I can lend one of you to temporarily gain the power while wearing it." He takes the amulet out of the fur of his skirt. "I can wait until tomorrow to give you an experience of my ability, or each of you can try it out tonight. I'm not sure if it works on humans but Lunar and Solar are half-humans, so it should be fine, I think."

((This amulet will not show up very often at all.))

I say "I think we should wait till the morning, I'll go set you up a small tent with a blankent and pillow in it". I set up the tent a bit bigger than you. Star gets the pillow and I get the blankent and we put them both in."

"OK then." He puts the amulet away and goes inside the small tent. "Hey, this is the right size!" He then yawns. "OK, I hope you're ready for tomorrow because heads will roll. Good night."

Each set of twins go to bed me and Solar stay up a few minutes more then our twins and Solar and I say in sync unknowingly "Solar (Lunar) I love you" then we fall asleep. In the morning as the sun is starting to rise, Solar and Rise wake up then they wake everyone else up.

Felix was among the first to wake up and he smiles, taking the amulet out and came out of the tent. He looks around once leaving the tent and sees Rise come to greet him. "Oh, Rise. Good morning. Today's going to be a fun day, I think."

Rise says "good morning we might need to wait Lunar is hard to wake up and Solar has a hard time wanting to wake her up want to help you are part water type aren't you you could spray her"

"Yeah, I am part Water-type. I could try to splash some water at her if I take some water from Aqua Jet." He follows Rise to where Lunar was sleeping and notices that everyone was here. "Oh wow, is she really THIS hard to wake up? I guess I better do something before I can use my amulet on you guys."

Star says "no I just got up and this is my tent too Solar has harder time waking her up then the rest of us and Lunar is hard to wake up but normally it only takes five minutes of constant from Rise."

"So the fact that Rise came to get me must mean that even Rise can't wake her up. Okay, stand back." He fires up Aqua Jet and fires towards Lunar, spraying her with the water from it and landing against the wall, which he slides down. Hopefully, that should do the trick. A bit overkill, perhaps, but it's all he can do when his Water moves are Razor Shell and Aqua Jet.

I wake up spawning some moonlight, making it into a dagger and sheild, and say "what!?"

He flinched at the hostile reaction and he didn't want a dagger in him at all. The shouting didn't help either since he has sensitive ears. "Umm...I came to get you up because everyone else was trying to wake you up with no success. Sorry about soaking you and please don't hurt me." He seems to be afraid of the hostile reaction from the half-human.

I say "okay and sorry" then continue shyly "though the dagger is more to scare people away then for me to attack then unless absolutely nessary"

"Still, don't be pulling a weapon on me, OK?" he sighs and seems to calm down. "Now...you wanted to wait until this morning, and now I can use this amulet on you guys." He shows the item again. "I'll want either Lunar or Solar to use it first because if half-humans actually can use the headless ability, that would make for an interesting discovery."

I say desoving the moonlight into me "I'll go first since I pulled a wepeon though it was out of surpize"

"All right then." He hands the amulet to Lunar. "Put on the amulet and then press the red jewel in the center to activate the ability. This amulet has been fine-tuned so that you'll keep the ability if you take the amulet off before disabling the effect. If it works on you, pushing the jewel should make your head fall off and then I'll know Solar can use it no problem."

I do as you said and I can't tell if it work so I tap my head and it falls off some so I pull it off now knowing.

"Ah! So it DOES work on half-humans!" Felix smiles, his eyes sparking. "Heh heh, you look pretty cute like that and you gave me an important discovery. Thank you so much for that!"

"Oh, ah, here." Felix grabs her head which was on the floor and gives it to her body. "Just set it back on your neck and press the jewel again to disable it but it won't work if your head isn't resting on your neck properly despite being a little forgiving about it."

I put it back on her neck and say "is it right?" Solar nods and I push the gem again.

The ability is disabled and now she can take off the amulet without keeping the headless ability effects. Felix takes the amulet and gives it to Rise next. "Now, let's see how the Pokemon react to this."

Rise press the button and his head comes off pretty fast since how his body is formed. Then he says "okay this is weird."

Felix just had to laugh. "That's pretty much how I am. I have this power every day of my life so the key here is getting used to it." He picks up Rise's head and looks at the Espeon's body. "Heh. Lunar mentioned an headless Umbreon and you could probably be a headless Espeon." He joked with a playful grin.

Star cross their arms and front legs in the shapes of 'X's.

He groans when he sees the 'X's and seemed really disappointed. "Okay, so no one agrees with me. That's fine, I'm used to it. I still haven't met this headless Umbreon anyway." He tosses Rise's head back to his body in disappointment.

Star goes over and whispers to you "the Umberon is why did the 'X's they think he's just a ghost story, not the headless espeon thing though that be weird, we weren't saying no to that" then she goes and stands by me again.

"OK. Well, clarify next time, OK?" He whispered back. He then turned to Rise. "Still. You'd still be a good headless Espeon, Rise."

Rise says "maybe one day but not right now. it's weird to just thank of at the momend, so for now can I become re-headed" Solar feeling what their twins felt say "this may sound weird but I felt what it was like when Lunar became headless, I don't think I'll want to go though that personally. Sorry Felix."

"Sure. Here, let me do it for you." Felix put Rise's head back on his body and pressed the jewel and then gave the amulet to Star. "Your turn." He said. He then starts to whisper to her. "Now you get to know how your memma lives the way he does, I guess. I can let you keep the amulet too, if you want, since it has no effect on me."

Star does it and walks around grabs a book puts it in front of her head. Flips the pages after reading them with the blind type and with her eyes. When she finished she said "Okay some words don't match"

"Hm?" Felix seemed confused. Just what was she looking through? "What do you mean? Does something seem odd to you at all, Star?"

I say "oops... I'll fix it soon... I get while you checked that while headless because it would be easier to tell but no need to go over my incomplete book". After I say that I take my book summon moonlight and put the book in the moonlight then pull the moon light back into me.

"Ah, OK. I guess you were doing research yourself too." He seems somewhat interested and was starting to act a lot like himself now. He's certainly warmed up to all of them enough that he's no longer nervous.

I have an angry but playful glare at Star. Star says after rolling her eyes and trying to re-head herself "can I become re-headed now I need to see to do something"

"Ah, sure. While I'm letting you keep the amulet, all you need to do is put your head on and push the jewel. You can decap yourself again later if you really feel like it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you need me to reattach your head for you this time?"

Star says "I just need my head kept still it rolled when I just tried"

"Oh. Well, if that's the case, I can always follow you and carry your head around." Felix offered. "I can reattach your head for you if you really want it, but I am offering to help."

Star aporches her head and says"hold it for a second while I do this"

"OK." He picks up her head and holds it in such a way that her head is held still in his arms and was looking directly in front of Felix. "Is this good, Star?"

Star says then reattaches it "Yes". After it was reattached she tackled Lunar in to Solar's arms while Rise got Solar's arm into a bridle hold persition. So Lunar ended up geting held bridle style by Solar and they both bushed as red as a cherry tomatos.

Felix's eyes went wide. This is...very random but for some reason, he kinda thought this was amusing a little. "Wow...okay, no idea what that was about, but that is kinda funny, heh heh."

Star says "Lunar's unfinished book unmatching blind type reading ended up like a fantasy diary, so we are helping by making the most repeated thing happen in real life; Rise and I used a mental link to do it"

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to reattach your head to your body without pressing the jewel..." Felix looked at Star's head, curiously. "It's rocking about like it's about to fall off, by the way."

Rise uses Psychic to steady her head and then he walks over and presses the jewel after he cutting off the mental link he uses yawn and nuzzles her when she falls asleep. Neither of their twins saw still looking at eachother not blushing anymore but neither wanting to stop only difference from a second ago is now Lunar is hugging Solar. Rise then wakes up Star and runs over to Felix she woke up.

"..." Felix sits down and just seems to wait and see what will happen next as he seems to be enjoying himself so far.

Rise whispers to Felix "do not tell Lunar, Solar, and especially NOT Star"

"Okay, I won't. My lips are sealed about whatever it is you want to tell me as a secret." He said somewhat calmly, awaiting the Espeon to tell the secret.

Rise whispers "I meant about what I just did you know ...nuzzling ...well... Star..."

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, I won't say anything." He nods with a smile. "I understand a little already, so your secret's safe with me."

Star half asleep grabs a book, writes something, then puts the book back stands where she was before and fully wakes up not remembering what she jest did. She goes over to Rise and just says "Rise you need to groom your ears again". She looks in a small mirror and grooms her own ears since she hasn't yet today.

Felix decides to just watch them groom themselves. It might be about time for him to leave, probably, since there isn't much else he can think to say or do.

When Star was done grooming herself she walked over to Felix and said "you want a map to safe place to stay and" whispers "meet our memma"

He nods with a small smile. "Sure. I'll certainly need a map to know my surroundings better and know where I can stay for a while."

Star grabs one of several maps and hands it to you.

He takes it and has a look at it. "Okay, let's see...I gotta find out where I am first before I leave..." He looks around where he is as well as the map in an attempt to know where on the map he is right now.

Star says putting a single claw on the map and points to the clearing "we're here and you should be heading there" points to a picture of a cave by a burnt-down big house.

"Ah...that's somewhat far, but I can manage it. It looks like it's...northeast from here." He looks up from the map. "Well, I guess I'd better be going."

Star says "Felix. Stop at the burned down house there always a guide there to help and repeated this phrase 'moonlight is here and has brought me with' it will keep you from getting attacked".

"Got it." He nods and turns around. "Well, I don't know if I'll see you again so keep that amulet on you and keep it safe, you hear?"

Star puts it in moonlight bubble and pulls the bubble into her the nod and waves as Felix leaves.


End file.
